


Look what I've become

by CorvinaFarrin



Series: 'What if' dsmp shorts [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Acceptance then betrayel, Broken charcaters, Constant dream shifting, Floris | Fundy Has Daddy Issues, Floris | Fundy Needs A Hug, I don't want your pity emotion, Love is for the weak, Regret, Sadness, They keep hurting Furry boy, Vicious circle of life, Villain Floris | Fundy, short and sweet, unfair treatment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29151369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorvinaFarrin/pseuds/CorvinaFarrin
Summary: Fundy has suffered a lot more than most but I don't think everyone knows about it.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Floris | Fundy, Eret & Floris | Fundy, Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, Floris | Fundy/Everyone, Fundy/Philza, Fundy/Sally
Series: 'What if' dsmp shorts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181084
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	Look what I've become

Her eyes were his. The ocean sand darkened by the crashing waves above. And yet, like sand, his vision slipped through his fingers. He lost sight of his existence in a final blink.

"Floris" the void whispered. A name spoken by one person alone for a mild second before he forgot it.  
The name was a secret identity. His head told him he should keep this identity close to heart. His soul said otherwise.

A woman flew close by. Her hands ghosting over his face, prompting him to close his eyes. Her hands gliding through his hair and raising his chin before leaving him with a cold tingle across his chest. She left his body to float in the abyss, in silence. Bittersweet silence.

"Fundy" his other name interrupted the peace. 

"Leave me alone" a colder hand circled his wrist. 

The figure smiled in his ear. "Fundy" it breathed. He begged in response-

"Go away" -because he hated it. Hated the name. Hated the way it was said with love, because he abhorred love. The hands slid over his shoulders, prickling his jacket with needles, sending friction across his skin. And it angered him.  
The person pretended. The person lied, in this void with his name on their tongue. 

"Fundy" 

They abused his person.

"C'mon"

They used him. 

Fundy shoved the masked figure away. The force made him drift in the opposite direction, away from the person. A scathing smile crossed their lips.  
Dreams lips. 

The image of his lover flickered. Greens fading in and out of the space. Despite this, it persisted. Dream raised an arm, bridging the space between them. His fingers, so close to Fundy's cheek.

_He would leave._

The image gravitated forward, and Fundy swallowed. They always left. Dreams fingers brushed his skin.  
They always dissapeared.  
The nail scraped his cheek, almost sinking into his flesh, but he barely flinched because he knew. The image distorted once more, and then evaporated. 

These were people from his past life. _They always left eventually._

He opened his eyes and lake water rippled beneath his feet. Fundy splashed it, the droplets dotting his face. 

The rod in his hands felt heavy, like every numb finger was the only thing keeping it from slipping away. Yet it still did, when the reflection of the bucket hat danced across the riplets. 

A fish flipped out the water, landing between him and his grandfather. The older man didn't seem to care as he brushed his golden hair from his eyes. 

"You hold the rod like this, mate" calloused fingers tightened his grip on the mechanism that was placed back in his hands.

"You reel in like this and if you feel a tug," Philza rotated the lever and the line started to pull back. His smile shone in the sunlight like a beam of light. It made him sick. He babbled, continuing his explanation of a skill that was introduced too late. His voice faded in Fundy's head, the sounds of the struggling fish on the dock growing louder. 

_Why do you pretend to care?_

He choked. 

_Why do you teach me then leave me?_

The droplets on his face were suddenly from the rain. Grey, heavy clouds mourning the crater his feet were stuck in. No sun above the lake. No fishing rod to catch fish. 

Just an abandoned resurrection stage. 

Built in a hole. 

Near the place his father died. 

Fundy let his hat slide, and fall. The puddles drenching it. The rain crying upon it. Maybe he should have too. Maybe this was his opportunity to mourn. 

He tilted his head at the gravestone. Could he even call it that? Footsteps approached him from behind. A steady slosh. 

The person called him. 

It called him by so many names. 

By the name nature gave him when he hid in the crevices of rock with his father. The name he whispered when he was cradled in devoted arms. The voice that infused his young mind with the incense of a thousand futures where their memories would collect upon the millions. 

They dreamt of a hundred days together but they couldn't even live one. 

Wilbur's hand fazed through Fundy's. He'd felt that touch many times when Wilbur was alive but now when he needed it the most, it was but air.

Blue smeared itself across his open palm. He rubbed it between his fingers, the rain washing some away. 

_I don't want your blue._

Tears, finally tears. 

_I want my dad._

His eyelids opened one more time and reality greeted him. Darkness enveloped his room. It was a small area but he couldn't see-couldn't remember where he fell asleep. 

It wasn't Phil's place. The man abandoned him.  
It wasn't Techno's. He didn't know him.  
It wasn't Eret's. He forgot about him.  
Wasn't Dream's. He rejected him.  
Wasn't his. It got blown up. 

Where... 

There was a light rustle. Someone switched on a lamp. Someone approached his bed. Someone swept the tears from his eyes and raised his chin with a gentle love. A love he didn't mind. A love he needed. 

They locked gazes. Her eyes were his. 

"Mom" 

She hushed him but the sobs were already lodged in his throat. He couldn't swallow them. They needed to be heard. 

"Mom they left me" 

She reached for the locks of his orange brown hair. Her hands were cold. They were always so cold. 

"I know" 

"They hurt me" 

"I know" 

"They would have let me die alone. They've only added to my pain. " 

His head jerked to the side as hand collided with cheek. Fundy fell to the side-trembling. He could already feel the mark forming. Burning. 

His mother let her hand fall to her side. He had expected anything. Everything but this. A hug. Comfort. Open arms. But a slap? 

"Wake up, Fundy" her voice shifted from understanding to violence

"Pain is a gift. Everyone has it but only the strongest gain the most. It's a race, son."

He panted heavily. 

"Wake up" 

His reflection glistened in the bedroom mirror. The mark on his face was a burn. The tears in his eyes was because of the blood on his hands. 

_It's a race._

He swiped at his mouth, leaving more red on his lips. 

It was true. All his life the truth was simple and it took him this long to accept it. 

Love doesn't exist. 

_If its a race of pain, then I already have a headstart._

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted this short story to be raw emotion and fact, because that's exactly Fundy's character. There's no sugarcoating the constant pattern of his life-waves of acceptance followed by valleys of betrayel.  
> He's such a broken character and it's even sadder that no one notices. 
> 
> The "pain is a race" bit is how I would describe the smp. It's always about who suffered the most, and if you didn't then you don't deserve pity, and sometimes you don't deserve to live 
> 
> Anyways, if you enjoyed, you should go ahead and watch Requim by thechannelwithoutaname on YouTube. It's a great animatic that says a thousand more words about Fundy than I could have. 
> 
> Thanks for the kudos <3


End file.
